1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and heat dissipation devices used in the electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having an improved active heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the power and heat of electronic devices such as servers are increased dramatically, thus the cooling requirements thereof are also increasing. A typical electronic device is generally equipped with a fan module, to provide forced cooling airflow to cool the electronic components in the electronic device. Compared with other heat dissipation equipments such as heat sinks, the fan module has poor stability and reliability, and a failure of a single fan in the fan module often occurs, which causes a back flow phenomenon at the failed or failing fan and resulting in an inefficient cooling of the electronic components in the electronic device. Therefore, heat of the electronic components cannot be timely dissipated and a normal operation of the electronic device cannot be sustained.
What is needed therefore is an electronic device having a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.